prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kenzaki Makoto
Kenzaki Makoto is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She wears a dark grey tie. Cure Sword's entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a round collar. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cure's, with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends at her right hip. There are feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch, which has a small cravat coming from under it. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She disliked fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Jikochuu, and wishes to find Princess Marie-Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. History The Destruction of Trump Kingdom Cure Sword had been fighting as a Pretty Cure in Trump Kingdom before the story begins, but escaped to the human world together with Princess Marie-Ange when she could not defend the kingdom against the enemies' attacks. However, the Princess has been separated from the Queen, and Cure Sword is now searching for her in Japan. In Japan, Cure Sword uses the name Kenzaki Makoto in her human form, but it is still not clear if Makoto is a fake or true name, since most Trump people do not use Japanese names. The process why and how she laterly became wellknown and popular is still unknown, but in a flashback of DDPC05 she did began as a street singer playing the piano in a promenade with people around her listening to her music. Makoto is a Japanese idol popular among Mana and her friends. As an idol Makoto sings songs and can be seen in Yotsuba TV a popular TV channel. Her debut single sold over 1 million copies in its first week. She´s a idol on the road of stardom. One of her song called "Song Bird". Meeting the new Pretty Cures In DDPC01, she was introduced when a crowd of fans surrounded her with D.B. and her body guards. Mana and Rikka saw her and Mana rushed over to see closer. When a fan pushed Makoto, a hairclip that was her Cure Lovie fell off which Mana saw and quickly grabbed. Mana squeezed through and gave Makoto her Cure Lovie when she got to the elevator and Makoto thanked her before the elevator closed. Later when the Jikochuu attacked, she appeared as Cure Sword. At first, Mana and Rikka didn't know who Cure Sword really was. In the last scene episode 4, Alice indicates that she found out who transformed into Cure Sword via her monitor system, at the same time with Cure Heart. In episode 6, Makoto was seen transforming into Cure Sword. Relationships Aida Mana - Makoto and Mana seem to have become much closer, seeing how Makoto trusts her much more now. Makoto accepts to join Mana and the others to fight together as Pretty Cure . Princess Marie Ange - Serves her as her Royal guard and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, they fled to Earth, but were separated. Makoto felt and held remorse for not protecting the Princess and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her ever since. Dabyi - As Sword's partner, they may have a good friendship soon in the series. Dabyi worries for Makoto for her dismay due to losing contact with the Princess. She is also Makoto's manager named D.B. Cure Sword "The blade of courage! Cure Sword!" "勇気の刃！キュアソード！" "Yuuki no yaiba! Kyua Soodo!" is Makoto's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents courage. Attacks Cure Sword's main attack is Holy Sword, with the incantation . Etymology Kenzaki (剣崎) - Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Makoto (真琴) - Makoto is a common girl's name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Trivia *She is the third Pretty Cure who is voiced by a Japanese idol (Miyamoto Kanako), following Hanasaki Tsubomi (Mizuki Nana) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Hino Akane (Tano Asami) from Smile Pretty Cure. :*Her voice actress Miyamoto Kanako has performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including the ending themes of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Sword is the fourth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world, after Cure Passion, Cure Beat, and Cure Muse. *When transforming into a Pretty Cure, Makoto's hairstyle barely changes, only that a ponytail appears on top and that her hair gets lighter. *Makoto is the third Pretty Cure to be fighting before the story begins, the other two being Hanasaki Kaoruko and Tsukikage Yuri. *She shares her first name with Kino Makoto, the Senshi of Thunder, Sailor Jupiter from the anime series Sailor Moon. *Cure Sword is the first Pretty Cure to truly have purple as her theme color, considering that Cure Moonlight's theme color was technically silver and Milky Rose was not counted as a real Cure, and Cure Muse, whose theme color is yellow even though her Masked Form and Fairy Tone was purple. *Her name in kanji is very similar with Kenzaki Kazuma (剣崎一真), the civillian identity of Kamen Rider Blade, one of Toei's'' Kamen Rider franchise heroes. ''Both their stories use card suits as the motif, and both the protagonists Cure Sword and Kamen Rider Blade represent "Spade" as their names suggest. *The small portion of her ponytail above the bigger portion might represent a cat's tail, given that her mascot partner resembles a cat. *She is the second Pretty Cure whose symbol is a spade. The first being Cure Berry. **Coincidently, Cure Berry has a similar hair color and a weapon called Berry Sword. *She is the second Pretty Cure to be an idol after Kasugano Urara. *Cure Sword is the third Cure who first wants to fight alone, the first two being Cure Moonlight of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Cure Muse of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Gallery Profiles Dokidokiprofile1.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) sword.asahi.jpg|Cure Sword Official Profile (TV Asahi) sword.profasahi.png|Cure Sword and Dabyi Profile (TV Asahi) sword.prof.png|Cure Sword Full Profile (Toei Animation) Swordtop.jpg|Official Header Stance dokidoki4.jpg|Cure Sword profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Sword.dance.prfo.png|Cure Sword Profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance! Screenshots Kenzaki Makoto DDPC Makoto Close Up.png|Makoto doing a commercial for Ace Tea. Makopi.jpg|Makoto in her idol costume. Makoto.jpg|Makoto singing on stage. Ddpc.ep5.pic4.png|Makoto with a bag of peach buns that were given to her by Mana. Cure Sword Curesword.PNG|Cure Sword in the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure opening. CSword.png|Cure Sword during the showing of the episode title. Sword01.jpg|Cure Sword fighting. Sword02.jpg|Cure Sword in the first episode. Sword Attack.jpg|Sword preparing her finisher attack. HolySword.png|Cure Sword using Holy Sword. cure sword.jpg|Cure Sword appears on an ending card in episode 5. Curesword.Intro.png|Cure Sword's finishing pose. Curesword.swordsing.PNG|Cure Sword forms a spade. Previews Tumblr meo6paTne31rr69lvo4 500.jpg|Sword Concept Art. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure